valiantfandomcom-20200215-history
Harbinger Renegade Vol 1 1
| Series = Harbinger Renegade | Volume = 1 | Issue = 1 | Date = | Previous = — | Next = | Event = | EventPrevious = | EventNext = }} Solicitation Anyone you know could become a psionically powered “Harbinger” with the potential to reshape the course of human history. Your neighbor. Your boss. Your best friend. Your kids. Six months ago, a secret team of renegade whistleblowers leaked the existence of these extraordinarily dangerous individuals to a stunned world. Today, all across the country, crude, DIY psiot activation attempts have left hundreds brain damaged…or worse. The emergence of a new psiot in a community often leads to riots and mass violence. Gun sales are through the roof. America is terrified of what could happen next. With this revolutionary upheaval now in motion, Kris Hathaway, John “Torque” Torkelson, Faith “Zephyr” Herbert, and Peter Stanchek are about to discover their calling. Together, the HARBINGER RENEGADES are moving from town to town, building their ranks, and subverting authority one mind at a time…and setting out to prove once and for all that behind their power, there has always been a purpose. This November, the most fearless superteam in comics is going underground for AN ALL-NEW ONGOING SERIES from Harvey Award nominated writer Rafer Roberts (A&A: THE ADVENTURES OF ARCHER & ARMSTRONG) and superstar artist Darick Robertson (Happy!,The Boys)! Introduction Appearances Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** Villains: * * Other Characters: * * * Credits * Pencilers: , * Inkers: , * Colorists: * Letterers: }} Synopsis Prologue Appearances Villains: * * Other Characters: * Diablo * * * * Soldiers ** Ruina Locations: * ** *** * ** Priorat Credits * Pencilers: * Colorists: * Letterers: }} Synopsis Main Story Appearances Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * ** * Villains: * ** ** Angela ** Bartleson ** Brandon ** Jenkins * Toyo Harada ** Harada Death Squads Other Characters: * Cassie del Mundo * Chris Norfolk * Flamingo * Jonny Fairplay * * * Los Angeles Police Department (LAPD) * ** Agent Cliffords ** Agent Thompson * Project Rising Spirit * * Scions of Harada Locations: * ** *** East Hollywood *** Loz Feliz ** Modesto * ''East Africa'' * ** ** ** ** ** Items: * Vehicles: * Ax's camper * Delivery truck Credits * Pencilers: * Inkers: * Colorists: * Letterers: * Cover Artists: ** Regular: , & (A/2nd/Gold) ** Variants: (B), ©, (D), & (CGC Replica), Blank Cover ** Incentives: & (1:10), & (1:20), (1:50) ** Exclusives: (Atomic), (Diamond UK), (Fried Pie), (LCSD), & (MGH), (Nerd Block) * Editors: (Assistant), * Editor-in-Chief: }} Synopsis Notes Quotes Gallery Cover Art Regular Issues File:HR 001 COVER-A ROBERTSON.jpg|'Cover A' by Darick Robertson, Richard Clark & Diego Rodriguez HR 001 COVER-B DJURDJEVIC.jpg|'Cover B' by Jelena Kevic-Djurdjevic HR 001 COVER-C JOHNSON.jpg|'Cover C' by Dave Johnson HR 001 COVER-D KANO.jpg|'Cover D' by Kano HR 001 VARIANT-CGC PEREZ.jpg|'Valiant/CGC Replica Cover' by Pere Perez & Andrew Dalhouse HR 001 BLANK COVER.jpg|'Blank Cover' HR 001 VARIANT HENRY.jpg|'1:10 Retailer Incentive Cover' by Clayton Henry & Ulises Arreola HR 001 VARIANT LAYTON.jpg|'1:20 Retailer Incentive Cover' by Bob Layton & David Baron HR 001 VARIANT MAHFOOD.jpg|'1:50 Retailer Incentive Cover' by Jim Mahfood HR 001 SECOND-PRINTING COVER ROBERTSON.jpg|'Second Printing' Harbinger Renegade 001 2016 cvrVEx Gold.jpg|'Gold Cover' Retailer Exclusives HR 001 ATOMIC ryp 1500.jpg|'Atomic Comics Exclusive Cover' by Juan Jose Ryp HR 001 VARIANT DIAMOND UK.jpg|'Diamond Previews UK Exclusive Cover' by ??? HR 001 VARIANT FRIED PEEPLES.jpg|'Fried Pie Exclusive Cover' by Brent Peeples HR 001 VARIANT LCBD SEGOVIA.jpg|'Local Comic Book Day Cover' by Stephen Segovia HR 001 VARIANT MGH KROME.jpg|'Most Good Hobby Exclusive Connecting Cover' by Mike Krome & Brian Reber HR 001 VARIANT NERD-BLOCK WADA.jpg|'The Nerd Block Exclusive Cover' by Kevin Wada Cover Art Textless HR 001 COVER-B DJURDJEVIC-TL.jpg|'Cover B Textless' by Jelena Kevic-Djurdjevic HR 001 COVER-C JOHNSON-TL.jpg|'Cover C Textless' by Dave Johnson HR 001 COVER-D KANO-TL.jpg|'Cover D Textless' by Kano HR 001 VARIANT HENRY-TL.jpg|'1:10 Retailer Incentive Cover Textless' by Clayton Henry & Ulises Arreola HR 001 VARIANT MGH KROME-TL.jpg|'Most Good Hobby Exclusive Connecting Cover Textless' by Mike Krome & Brian Reber Interlocking Cover Most Good Hobbies Exclusive Interlocking Cover (issues #1-4) by Mike Krome & Brian Reber: Mail-Away Coupon Readers who collected the mail-away coupons of the firth four issues of Harbinger Renegade could redeem them for an exclusive copy of . HR 001 COUPON 001.jpg HR 001 COUPON 002.jpg HR 001 COUPON 003.jpg HR 001 COUPON 004.jpg Previews Final Preview (This is a combination of the two lettered previews available.) HR 001 001.jpg HR 001 002.jpg HR 001 003.jpg HR 001 004.jpg HR 001 005.jpg HR 001 006.jpg HR 001 007.jpg HR 001 008.jpg HR 001 009.jpg HR 001 010.jpg HR 001 011.jpg HR 001 012.jpg HR 001 013.jpg B&W Preview (This is a combination of the two uncolored previews available.) HR 001 INKS 001.jpg HR 001 INKS 002.jpg HR 001 INKS 003.jpg HR 001 INKS 004.jpg HR 001 INKS 005.jpg HR 001 INKS 006.jpg HR 001 INKS 007.jpg Promotional Art Character Design HR 001 SOLOMON-DESIGN ROBERTSON1.jpg|'Alexander Solomon Design' by Darick Robertson Teaser ''Harbinger Wars 2'' teaser from the back of the book. HW2 Early HR001 Teaser.jpg Related References External links